


Do it

by x_WorldDreamer_x



Series: I'll do it, if you do it [3]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: F/M, Flynn Appreciation (Julie and The Phantoms), Gen, Good Friend Flynn (Julie and The Phantoms)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27361009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_WorldDreamer_x/pseuds/x_WorldDreamer_x
Summary: Julie needed a little help telling Luke how she felt.
Relationships: Flynn & Julie Molina, Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Series: I'll do it, if you do it [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1998322
Comments: 4
Kudos: 174





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Help! I need somebody](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26784391) by [bucksreyes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bucksreyes/pseuds/bucksreyes). 



“Flynn, what do I do?” Julie asked, setting her head on her hand.

“Tell me again,” Flynn demanded.

“If I tell Luke I like him, Alex will tell Willie that _he_ likes _him_ ,” Julie repeated.

“You know I just don’t want you heartbroken, Jules,” Flynn said.

Julie’s mind couldn’t help but flash back to Luke calling her by her nickname instead.

“You can touch him now, so I am totally onboard the Luke train,” Flynn said. “But do _you_ want to tell him? Not Alex?”

Julie pressed her lips together tightly as she thought about it.

“Yes,” she nodded.

“Okay,” Flynn accepted. “You’ve tried to tell him?”

“Twice,” Julie muttered. “The first time, I chickened out. The second time, we were interrupted by my Dad.”

“Look, Jules,” Flynn said, “if you really want Luke to know you like him, you have to do something big. Something he can’t ignore.”

Julie rolled her eyes. “Like what?”

Flynn pursed her lips as she thought.

“Ooh!” she exclaimed. “Wear your mom’s shirt!”

“What?”

Flynn hurriedly opened Julie’s mom’s chest, rooting through the clothes till she found what she was looking for.

She held up the bedazzled Sunset Curve shirt she found before the Orpheum concert.

Julie tilted her head questioningly.

“Luke will _flip_ if he sees you in this,” Flynn explained.

“Why?”

“ _Because_ ,” Flynn said, rolling her eyes, “this is _his_. _His_ band. _His_ shirt. Guys have a thing for that.”

“Fine,” Julie relented. “I’ll wear it tomorrow, okay?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julie needs a bigger idea.

“Did it work?” Flynn asked excitedly, bouncing into the free space beside Julie as the second girl walked down the hall of Los Feliz High School.

“No,” Julie groaned.

“What?” Flynn exclaimed. “I saw you; how could that boy not be all over you?”

“That’s not what went wrong,” Julie corrected. “ _Reggie_ interrupted us this time.”

“Aww,” Flynn pouted. “Wait, Luke was all over you?!”

“Stuttering and everything,” Julie reported with a smug smile.

“Yes!” Flynn cheered. “Alright, that was step one. We’ll go after Reggie later.”

“Step one?” Julie repeated. “What’s step two?”

“Something _bigger_ ,” Flynn said, linking her arm with her best friend’s.

“Bigger?” Julie scoffed.

“Stop repeating everything I say,” Flynn reprimanded.

“I barely had enough courage to wear the shirt!” Julie cried, ignoring Flynn’s comment.

“Nonsense,” Flynn dismissed. “You are a strong, independent woman and you are going to tell that boy how you feel!”

Julie laughed. “Then what’s step two?”

Flynn snapped her fingers. “What about the song you’ve been writing for him?”

Julie froze. “What?”

“You know,” Flynn said, “the song you’ve been writing since the performance with Nick in dance class. I thought it was about him until you told me you were daydreaming about Luke. I’ve been hearing pieces of it since and I’ve been waiting for you to show me.”

“No, that’s – that’s not ready to be heard,” Julie denied.

“What’s it called?” Flynn pushed.

“’Perfect Harmony,’” Julie admitted quietly.

Flynn threw her hands up. “That’s perfect! He can’t ignore _that_!”


End file.
